Odds Are
Odds Are is a team game that introduced by Slip as something one of his previous teams did. The idea is for one person to propose an action to someone, the proposed person to assign the odds they will do that action, and a two of them to use those odds to determine if the someone has to perform the act. Standard Rules General Flow # One person (the "proposer") suggests an action to a another person (the "target") by addressing them and stating a summary of the action. #* Example: "Hey Topher: odds are you do all upside-down throws next point?" # The target responds with a positive integer. This represents the range for the next stage. #* Example: If Topher says "20," the range for the next stage is 1-20. # A countdown/call method is agreed upon. #* This is similar to how people who are playing Rock, Paper, Scissors decide whether the throw should come on the saying of the word "three" or one beat afterward, usually along with the word "go." # A third party counts down, and at the agreed-upon beat (see Step 3), both the proposer and the target say an integer within the bounds of the range established in Step 2. # The outcome is determined by the numbers given by both people: #* If they say the same number, the target must perform the action. #* If they don't say the same number, nobody has to do anything (see the Special Odds section for exceptions). Limitations Similar to the die game, the target can refuse to even respond with odds if they would have to do the following to fulfill the action: * Perform an illegal act * Spend money However, the target can choose to accept the proposed action and play anyway. Special Odds When someone is targeted for an action, they can choose to reply with a special number that will initiate modified outcome logic. Two If the target responds to an Odds Are proposal with a 2 (resulting in a range of 1 and 2), it means somebody is going to do the action. The countdown and calls proceed normally, but the outcome logic is: * If both people say the same number (it can be a 1 or 2), the target must perform the action. * If they say different numbers, the proposer must perform the action. One This one's simple: if the target responds to an Odds Are proposal with a 1, both they and the proposer have to do the action. No ranges, no countdowns. Survivor Mode At any point before the two people involved state their numbers in Step 4, they can agree to invoke Survivor Mode. Similar to calling a 2, it guarantees someone is going to do the proposed action, but the difference is it normally involves multiple rounds. For this example, we will assume James proposes an Odds Are to Laura. Laura responds with an odds of 10. Both agree to invoke Survivor Mode. # The first round proceeds under standard rules with a range of 1-10. #* If the numbers given by both people match, then Laura must perform the action and the game is over. #* If the numbers do not match, another round begins. # The next round decreases the odds number by one (the range is now 1-9) and switches the proposer/target roles. #* If the numbers match, James must perform the action and the game is over. #* If the numbers do not match, another round begins. # The next round again decreases the odds number by one (the range is now 1-8) and switches the proposer/target roles. Outcome logic is the same as the first round. Every round, the range shrinks by one and the roles switch until one of two things happens: * The numbers given by both people match (whoever is the target during that round must perform the action). * The range gets down to 1 and 2. Refer to the Special Odds section for outcome conditions. During Survivor Mode, participants are encouraged to announce who has what role before each round to avoid confusion. Category:Team Games Category:Odds Are